Shape Up or Ship Out
by Habit
Summary: Things have changed for the Straw Hats. THEY'VE changed. What hasn't changed is Nami's sadness. What happens when she's finally had enough and asserts herself with the crew? Where does a certain swordsman fit into all this? MA MA MA! GO AWAY IF NOT OF AGE


**A/N: You know...when I suffer writers block...I come up with little things like this. Isn't THAT scary...anyways, this is a One Piece fic, so I'll disclaim this as well. DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, AM BORROWING A FEW TOONS FOR FUN! (literally...lol).**

* * *

Irritated chocolate eyes glared at the people assembled in the small galley. They'd been arguing pretty close to an hour as to whether to make port for the upcoming storm, or charge through it. She was the adventurous type, especially when treasure as large as the One Piece was concerned, but she wanted to be alive long enough to enjoy her share. She watched as Luffy glared petulantly, arguing they'd been through worse and a little water never hurt anyone. She didn't point out the fact that he'd sink faster than a termite infested canoe should he fall in the water…yeah, there was nothing at _all _dangerous about water. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. On the other end of this argument was Chopper, the mild mannered and sometimes bad tempered resident doctor.

The small devil fruit deer was glaring with the eyes of a, well, doctor. He knew the risks to the crew and, to him, nothing was more important than they're health and safety…not even their sanity. She rolled her eyes as the small deer pointed out that if Luffy, he, or Robin were thrown overboard by the ship's violent tossing, that would be it for them. There was no saving someone when they were this far out at sea, unless they could float. It wasn't that she didn't care what happened to her three devil fruit enhanced shipmates, it's just that this was a constant issue since they'd arrived at the Grand Line.

Whenever someone said something about making port, Luffy threw a little bitch fit and forbid it…or at least he tried to forbid it. And that was how they got here, arguing over whether to stop or move forward. Having been the one to estimate the advantages versus the disadvantages, she knew it would be safer to make port. But she wasn't about to get in the middle of this. Finally too irritated to stand there anymore, she made a disgusted noise and turned around, walking out. She heard the arguing stop mid sentence as she walked out noisily. She also heard the two ask what was up with her. She knew this was a common argument, but that didn't make her any happier about this.

She made her way to the side of the ship and watched the storm clouds roll in. It was going to be getting really nasty really soon. Making her decision, she walked up to the giant wheel at the helm that was decorated to look like a hat at the moment. Robin had done it to make Luffy laugh. It had worked very well indeed. Giving it a slight turn, she steered the boat towards a port a little south of the one they'd been discussing. She watched as everyone poured out of the galley and stared at her as she took the ship into a port that had not been discussed. When they docked, Luffy ran up to her and asked her what was going on. Without so much as a single word, she turned and walked back into her cabin, gathered a few things, and then headed off the ship. She turned back to them with angry eyes.

"I'll be back in three hours. You'd best know what the fuck you want to do, because I'm not going to listen to you bitch, piss and moan the entire time we're in the Grand Line. Shape the fuck up or get the hell out." she growled angrily. She'd had enough of their whining, enough of their bitching, and completely enough testosterone to last her a lifetime. She felt eyes on her and looked up, catching amused black eyes. The stoic swordsman was laughing, though only his eyes showed his amusement. She arched a brow at him before turning back and heading onto dry land for the first time in two weeks.

* * *

Black eyes watched with amusement as their navigator walked off without another word. She looked pissed as all get out and he didn't blame her. The nitpicking that had been occurring since they'd reached the Grand Line was enough to drive even a saint to murder. He couldn't help the smirk that lifted the corner of his mouth as he watched her walk away. She sure had changed over these last few years. They'd been traveling together a total of eight years now, though for the longest time it had just been him, her, Usopp and Luffy. The others had come later on, but he knew they were now an integral part of the crew.

When she'd first joined up, she'd been a lanky eighteen year old girl with a nicely curved body and short orange hair. Now, she was anything but lanky. She'd filled out these last few years they'd been sailing. She'd gotten a little taller, though only by about two to three inches. Her once short, vibrantly bright orange hair now hung to her mid back and had lightened a little, making it a beautiful creamy orange. Her large, dark brown eyes hadn't changed since the day he met her, except to soften a little when they were around. She'd adopted most of them as her family…except him and Sanji. He remembered how Sanji had once asked her why she didn't think of him and Zoro as family and she'd shaken her head and smiled at him.

Her answer had been because they were men. When Franky had pointed out that he, Luffy, Brook, Usopp and Chopper were men, she'd snorted and looked at them. She'd said they were male, but that didn't make them men. Franky had huffed and walked over to Robin, who had consoled him with a kiss. Usopp had ranted, Luffy had looked confused, and Chopper had shrugged, agreeing with her. He could still see the smug smirk on Sanji's face when she'd called the two of them men, though he was sure in the cook's mind, she'd only been talking about the narcissistic blond.

He watched her as she made her way into the small town they'd stopped at, thanks to her impromptu seizing of the helm. He looked around and found a familiar flag that made his eyes narrow. So…_they_ were here.

* * *

Black eyes watched an all too familiar ship arrive in port, it's strangely endearing jolly roger flapping violently in the wind. Standing in the shadows, said eyes watched a young woman with an extremely short blue pleated skirt and a white half vest walk off after saying something to the crew. Her long, pale orange hair surprised him. He didn't remember such a beautiful woman traveling with the Straw Hats…

He watched with male interest as the woman made her way into town. There was something in the way that she moved…something he'd encountered before. He watched her as she walked right past his hiding place. He also noticed her arched brow as he caught her staring at him from the corner of her eye. She pursed her lips and just kept walking. So…she recognized him even though he didn't know her. That was both amusing and slightly alarming. Just who was that young woman that was traveling with the Straw Hats? He decided to find out.

Stepping out of the shadows, he followed her for a little while until she walked into the open market. He watched her buy a few things, stuff them in her bag, and then go to a bar. This surprised him…women of her quality didn't usually go into bars unless they worked there or owned them. He walked in and was met by glaring chocolate colored eyes. "Any particular reason you're following me, Trafalgar Law?" she asked in a low voice. He looked surprised for a moment and then smirked. She was a smart one, she was. He chuckled and motioned her to the bar. She narrowed her eyes on him before walking up to the bar and sitting, her eyes never leaving him.

"Is it a crime to buy a pretty woman a drink?" he noticed the slight surprise on her face, the confusion, and then the suspicion.

"What are you after, Law?" she asked in a suspicious voice. He smirked at her…she was smart for a woman. He reached out and rolled a few strands of her hair between his fingers, staring at it, before he looked up at her and chuckled.

"Just your name." she arched a brow at him and then laughed outright at him, pulling her hair from his grasp.

"Oh, this is rich…you don't even recognize me…this is so funny!" she laughed, holding her sides. He arched a brow at her, unsure as to what she was referring to. She wiped her tears of mirth from her face and gave him a wicked smile. There was something familiar about that smile…

"You should know exactly who I am, Law, considering I'm with the Straw Hat Pirates." she chuckled when his eyes narrowed on her. He didn't like being toyed with. He put his hand on his sword until she suddenly was holding a long slender pole at his throat. She was glaring at him. "You come up to me, hit on me, offer to buy me drinks, and then go to draw your sword on me? It's not my fault you haven't seen me these last few years. While you and the Heart Pirates were doing whatever it was you were doing, I was busy mapping the Grand Line with Luffy and the others." he gasped as he realized exactly who this woman was.

"You're Straw Hat's navigator!?" she still glared at him and her slight temper made him feel hot. He'd never had a woman stand up to him before. He gave her a hot once over and raised his hand from his sword, pushing the tip of her staff from his throat. "Well, well, well…time has definitely been kind to you…" he said in a distracted voice as he got up and walked up to her. He walked around her, looking at her closely. Yes, she was indeed a very beautiful woman now. He noticed her roll her eyes and then put her staff away.

"Thanks…you too." she said in a rather irritated tone and then walked back up to the bar. She ordered a drink as he sat down beside her. He ordered a drink as well and told the barkeep to put both their drinks on his tab. She arched a brow as the black haired swordsman smirked at her. "You're being awfully friendly considering our past." she said as she downed her first shot. He smiled and downed his own. He'd just sweet talk her a little, buy her more drinks, and then take her upstairs when she was drunk enough to sleep with him. He ordered another round and she chuckled. He wondered why she'd do that…did she know what he was doing…what he intended?

* * *

She chuckled as she watched Law buy her more and more drinks. He was just like every other man she'd ever come across. He saw something he wanted, didn't know how to get it, so he resorted to getting her drunk and taking advantage of her. She shook her head as she downed another shot. Too bad for him she could most likely drink him under the table. With Zoro and Sanji on the ship, her greatest relief was alcohol. She knew they'd fight if she slept with one of them and the other found out…and neither would be able to resist throwing it in the other man's face. So, she drank and drank and drank some more. She shook her head and accepted another shot. She'd built up quite a tolerance and this stuff was much weaker than the stuff Sanji kept on board.

After the destruction of the Going Merry and the building of the Thousand Sunny, they'd been able to keep more stock in alcohol now that they didn't have to conserve space. With a sigh, she took another drink and watched Law's face as she downed it without trouble. She smirked to herself…he'd be waiting a long time if he wanted her…she wasn't even buzzing yet.

* * *

He looked out over the town, his black eyes narrowed. By now, Nami would be at the closest bar, drinking again. She'd taken to drinking more and more since they'd traveled. It was like she was trying to forget something…he shook his head. No, like she was trying to forget some_one_. He sighed and stood straight, his arms over his chest. He could feel the slightly raised scar on his chest and looked down at it. There were other scars, but none so pronounced as this one. Even when he'd taken the Pain Paw, he hadn't been this badly scarred.

He rubbed his hand over it and looked back out, remembering how he'd awoke that day in the Thriller Bark Mansion and found her asleep at his bedside. Her chair was pulled up close to his bed, her head lying on her folded arms. It had been that moment he'd noticed her hair was getting longer. He'd been tempted to say something to her, but he didn't. He like her long hair…wanted her to keep it…but he would never tell her that. They hadn't exactly gotten off to the best of starts. He cursed foully under his breath and turned so he was staring at the helm of the Thousand Sunny.

He knew he felt something for the young navigator, but he just didn't know what it was. He'd been shocked and rather dismayed when he'd learned that Robin and Franky had an ongoing relationship, as the perverted cyborg was all the time making lewd comments. He rubbed his hand over the scar again, his mind constantly going back to the navigator. He shook his head and turned away. It was about that time he felt a chill go up his spine. Something wasn't right. He turned back and narrowed his eyes on the town.

Without really thinking about it, he disembarked and headed towards the place he'd watched Nami head off to. It wasn't like the rest of the crew was going to say something to him for going to a bar…except maybe Sanji. But the blond was currently still moping over the loss of Robin to realize that--Zoro stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide. What had he been about to think? He shook his head and then started walking again. He wanted to make sure his little navigator was safe. He stopped again…wait…_his _navigator? Since when was she _his_? Though his mind protested, he felt a deep rumble of satisfaction at the thought of her being his. This just didn't make sense…

* * *

Law could feel the alcohol that was fogging his mind. Surely if he were so close to being drunk, she had to be way past it. With slightly pink cheeks, he looked over at her and his eyes opened wide…she wasn't the least bit drunk! He looked at her, then at the bartender, who shrugged and held up his fingers, telling Law how many drinks he'd given her…17. Law put his hand to his head and glared at the female. She had to be dumping them…there was no way such a small, slim woman could out-drink him!

With a growl, he got up and stood behind her, his chest pressed against her back and his mouth right at her ear. "Come with me. I want to talk to you." He noticed her stiffen and then look at him over her shoulder. He could see the suspicion in her eyes. She was a shrewd woman, and smarter than he'd have ever imagined a woman to be. He could tell she was weighing the pros and cons of going with him and the consequences each action could possibly have. Without warning, he grabbed her arm and started hauling her up the steps. She hissed and jerked her arm away from him.

"I didn't agree to go any damn where with you! I didn't ask for your attention, so you can go to your fucking room right by yourself!" she stepped away from him, her eyes angry. This, in turn, only fueled his desire for her. He'd never encountered a woman that disobeyed him…never. This would be fun. He took a step towards her, a slightly maniacal gleam in his eyes. He was feeling weightless…all powerful. Her anger aroused him, her fear aroused him, and her defiance sparked his anger, which compounded his arousal. He reached for her, intent on hauling her upstairs, when a heavy sword sheath suddenly stopped him.

He looked up into the cold black eyes of fellow swordsman, Zoro the Pirate Hunter. He clenched his teeth as he saw a rival swordsman block his way to a woman he wanted. Were they lovers? Did he have an invested interest in this woman? Law smirked, his features set in anger. "Well if it isn't the Pirate Hunter. What are you doing this far from your Nakama, Roronoa?" the green haired male just regarded him, no emotion on his face. Law watched as the little navigator put her hand on the other man's shoulder, trying to calm him.

"Zoro, let's just go. It's not worth a fight in town where innocent people can get involved and get hurt." Law watched the other male regard her and then gently guide her before him. When the green haired swordsman turned, Law saw warning in those eyes.

"Don't ever try to take advantage of Nami again, Trafalgar. You do, and it will be me you have to deal with." Law's eyes widened at the blatant way the other male claimed the young navigator as his own. With clenched teeth, Law watched the two leave.

* * *

Nami could feel the tears threatening to spill. The longer she'd drank, the more the memories had come. First had been the memories of Bellemere. Then all the times people she cared about had been hurt because of her. Then her thoughts had turned to the man walking beside her. She'd remembered all the times he'd used his own body to protect the others…to protect _her_. She could feel the tears suddenly breach the lip of her eye and she turned away from him sharply to hide it. She didn't want him to see her like this…anyone but him…

She suddenly felt his hand on her arm and she gasped as he spun her towards him. She noticed two things at once…one, she was extremely close to him at that moment, and two, his eyes were concerned. With a sob, she threw herself into his arms and cried against his shoulder. It didn't help that tomorrow was the anniversary of the day Bellemere was murdered, or after that was the anniversary of the time Zoro had almost been killed by Mihawk. These thoughts plagued her as she cried against him, trying desperately to reassure herself that he was safe and right there in her arms.

"Nami…what the hell is wrong with you?" she could hear the panic in his voice, knew he didn't know how to handle her tears. So, she did the only thing she could think of at the time…she kissed him. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him to her. Her tears slowly stopped as he started kissing her back. She felt his hands cup her cheeks as he kissed her with just as much passion as she was kissing him.

When she couldn't breath anymore, she pulled away, only to catch a slight breath before he sealed his lips over hers once more. He was panting, his black eyes glittering with passion. He deepened the kissed and pulled her body more tightly against him. She moaned into his mouth and she heard his low growl of approval. She gasped when he picked her up and wrapped her legs around him, there in the street. She pulled away and looked down at him, her chocolate eyes glazed with surprise and arousal. There's no way he'd…she was wrong. She felt him turn to the nearest building and lean her back against it. The smooth wood was cold as he pushed her up against it and ground himself against her. She gasped…it felt so incredibly good…

Her tears a mere thought now, she gave a loud moan and pulled his mouth to hers again. She kissed him fiercely, her nails scraping his skull sensuously. Quickly and quietly, he lifted her again and went to the side alley just two feet from them. He leaned her against the wall and pushed her skirt up. He knew exactly what would be under that short skirt. He kissed her hungrily and then pulled away, looking at her. "Nami, you sure about this? I mean…its not our first time together, but…" he noticed the desperation in her eyes. He'd known her reasoning behind not pursuing any further relations with him. It would destroy their Nakama by alienating Sanji, who was in love with her.

He'd resented her decision, but he also knew it was probably for the best. He'd realized after she'd refused a second round that he felt something genuine for her. However, he'd tried very, _very _hard to forget that one blissful night…but to no avail. He often wondered if she'd slept with Sanji just to give them even footing, but he knew Nami wasn't the kind of girl. It had only been drunken bravery that had compelled her to be with him the first time.

With a groan of pure relief, he unzipped himself and gently pushed into her. He kissed her, silencing her cries. He took her gently yet quickly, knowing very well they could be discovered any minute. He hitched her higher as he thrust into her, swallowing her small cries. He didn't know what had prompted this, but he couldn't help but be thankful for it. He could feel her kissing him desperately and it turned him on more. With a harshly sucked in breath, he started moving faster. He could feel her nails digging into his back, just between his shoulder blades. He smiled…that meant she was getting close. He leaned forward and started murmuring to her, making her gasp. He knew she loved it when he said things like this to her.

He felt her arms jerk closed around him, her nails biting into his shoulder blades. He felt her muscles clenching around him and he growled, thrusting in a few more times until he felt his body stiffen and heat suffuse him. It was only ever like that with Nami…no other women had ever triggered such a response in him. He slowly let her legs down as he set her on her feet and pulled out of her. He pulled his bandana off and used it to clean her up before stashing it in his deep pants pocket. He pulled his pants back up and zipped them before leaning down and kissing her on the lips gently. When she looked up at him, he felt his breathing hitch. She looked so vulnerable to him…so dependent.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He desperately wished she'd tell him what was wrong. He picked her up bridal style and made his way to the ship, her bag over his shoulder. When they got to the ship he snuck on and up to her mikan trees. They always seemed to calm her. He looked around and then carefully lifted the two of them up to her rather large canvas hammock. He'd once climbed up there to check on her and found himself falling into it and waking her up. She'd smirked at him and asked him if he was that desperate to sleep with her. That had been two nights before their first time together.

He carefully wrapped her in the blanket he'd put there for her. When it was decent out, she sometimes slept in it. He knew she found it more peaceful out here. When both of them were settled down, he pulled the blanket over them and held her to him. He sighed as she just rested her head on his shoulder, her arm over his waist as he held her tightly against him. He waited a few minutes and then decided to see what was going on. "Nami…what's going on? I can't help if I don't know." he said gently and stroked her cheek. He felt something wet and then looked at her. She was crying again. He sighed and held her until she drifted off to sleep.

He stared at the sky as she slept soundly against him. Suddenly, he heard her strained voice. "Bellemere…" she whimpered. He thought back to when they'd first met and his eyes widened. He looked down at her and his eyes softened.

"That's right…tomorrow's _that day_…the day Arlong killed her adopted mother…" he sighed and held her tightly, knowing that it would only get worse tomorrow. He'd wondered why every year, around this time, Nami had gotten real depressed and withdrawn from them. He felt her shift and then saw tears falling down her face again as she clutched his shirt. She whimpered and a sob escaped her.

"Don't leave me…please…don't go!" he looked down at her, figuring she was chasing after Bellemere in her dreams. He was about to shake her awake when she reached for something and then whimpered again. "Zoro…no…please…" he felt her tears come faster and faster after this and he just stared in shock. She was dreaming of him? Why? Where was he going in her dreams? He was snapped out of his shock when he felt her rubbing his scar subconsciously. It was then he understood. Not only was this time of year the anniversary of Bellemere's murder, but also of when he'd almost been killed. It was also the same time they'd picked up that damn perverted love cook. He smirked as he thought it was the same day he'd almost been killed, so it was likely that Nami didn't particularly care for the day if her previous words were any indication.

He looked down at her and noticed the faint black bags under her eyes. She wasn't sleeping again? He sighed and held her, content for the time being. However, he was going to have a very long, intent discussion with the rest of the crew tomorrow about the stress they were all causing his little navigator.

* * *

Nami could hear yelling, but she was much to comfortable to move. The last thing she remembered was being at the bar with Law hitting on her and then…she blushed sat upright in bed. She looked around and noticed she wasn't in her room. However, she knew this room. It's the same room she lost her virginity to Zoro in…his room.

With a gasp, she jumped out of bed and looked around. She was in one of his long black shirts and a pair of blue boxers. She noticed her clothes were crumpled by the bed and she picked them up. There was something on the back of her vest and she gasped. So…that hadn't been a dream. She'd really done that with Zoro last night…

She shook her head, trying to dispel the memories of him being so gentle with her, tenderly stroking her last night while he was…she blushed and shook her head again. Now was not the time to think about that. She heard the yelling getting louder and she looked out the window to see the entire crew, sans her, on the deck. Zoro, who was in nothing but a pair of black lounging pants, was glaring. She listened to him from the window, hiding.

"Do you not even realize what's going on here!?" he yelled at them. Nami wondered what he was talking about. She noticed him sigh and run his hands through his hair. "You guys are idiots if you haven't seen the fact that Nami is slowly drinking herself to death, and it's OUR FAULT!" he growled. She noticed the others gasp and look at one another. It was Sanji that spoke up.

"What do you mean, our fault? We haven't done anything to Nami-swan! We didn't even know something was wrong. Nami-swan doesn't tell us." she watched Zoro glare at the cook before crossing his hands over his chest.

"Am I the only one that can see how much pain she's in!?" Nami gasped at that and stared at Zoro. Did he really know?

The others seemed to think the same. "What are you talking about? How do you know she's in pain? What kind of pain is she in?" Nami recognized that as Chopper's voice. Apparently he thought this was a medical matter.

"Every year, around this time, what does Nami usually do?" Zoro asked, testing them. Nami's eyes went wide. So…he really had noticed. The others, apparently, had noticed a little.

"She gets moody and withdraws from us." Franky said in a slightly sad voice. Luffy nodded.

"Yeah, she gets really cranky and yells at me more and hits me more." Luffy said, rubbing his head. Nami felt tears pool in her eyes. It was true. She did withdraw from them and when they tried to help her, she abused them. She sighed and looked at Zoro, who shook his head.

"You guys aren't seeing the bigger picture. Don't you guys even remember what this time of year symbolizes for Nami?" Nami's breathing hitched as she looked at him. Did he really know the whole truth of why she dreaded this time of year? The others looked confused.

"Zoro, what are you talking about?" Luffy of all people should have known, but with his horrible memory, it wasn't surprising he didn't.

"You idiots! Bellemere sacrificed herself to save Nami and Nojiko from Arlong! Today is the anniversary of when Arlong killed her mother!" he yelled and punched Luffy in the head. Nami could feel the tears in her eyes. The only people that really knew that much about it were Zoro, Luffy and Sanji-because they'd been there. Usopp had been hiding on the ship and she'd never told another soul.

"But bushido-san, how are we supposed to know of this? It was when you first started gathering the crew and-" she was cut off by Zoro, who shook his head.

"I didn't expect you, Franky, Chopper and Brook to know, Robin. You guys came to the crew way after we fought Arlong. And I highly doubt Nami said anything to any of you. She's not the type of person to talk about her problems." Nami stared in awe as he spoke on her behalf. He'd once told her he felt something for her…perhaps he was telling her the truth.

She watched as Zoro turned angry eyes to Luffy, Sanji, and even Usopp. "But these three were part of the crew when we fought Arlong to save Nami. I know both Luffy and Sanji were there when she told us what Arlong did…why she stole treasure from pirates…" he shook his head and backed away from them. "And not only that…but the day Mihawk nearly killed me…did that escape your minds as well?" the three who were well aware of the events looked at one another and then looked back at him with guilty faces. Nami watched as Zoro shook his head. "Well, while it may have escaped your minds, it's weighed heavily on Nami's. She's been worried about us and all we've done is piss and moan about what WE want. Nami's our navigator…I think it should be up to her where we go and where we stop. Or have you guys forgotten that she predicted a cyclone while she was near death?" Nami blushed. Zoro, THE Roronoa Zoro, was complimenting her outside the bedroom. Sure, he'd told her she had a beautiful body and such, but she'd never seen him like this.

She noticed the suspicious look on Sanji's face. "How do you know this, marimo? You were never this in tune to Nami-swan's feelings before." Nami blushed. She, too, was curious about that. She noticed Zoro just stare.

"Because I'm the one that went and picked her up from the bar last night when she was nearly assaulted by a pirate captain. I'm the one that brought her back and took care of her and I'm the one that had to watch her cry as she called out for Bellemere. I'm the one that saw the pain in her face when she touched my chest and felt the scar." she blushed again, mortified she'd done those things. However, Zoro went on. "And you want to know something else, Sanji? You and I make it harder on her, now more than ever. She's afraid to follow her heart and pursue relationships with men because she's afraid it will rip apart our Nakama. She's afraid of hurting me and you. That's why she locks herself in her room and drinks herself to sleep." Nami put her hand to her mouth. He knew about that?

She noticed the shock and then the sadness on Sanji's face. "All I've ever wanted for Nami-swan is for her to be happy. If that's with me, I'd welcome it. If not, at least she'd be happy, right?" Nami gasped as the cook said this. She'd never known he'd felt that way. Apparently, Zoro had.

"Yeah…I know the feeling." he confessed quietly. Nami just stared as Zoro shook his head. "We really need to pull our shit together. Nami's our Nakama…she's always kept our comfort and wants in mind…it's time we do the same for her." Nami slid down the side of the wall facing them and sat there, stunned. Zoro was a lot more observant than she gave him credit for. And sneaky. He'd known she'd never agree to be with him because it would destroy their Nakama. And he'd just eliminated that possibility by telling Sanji that, by being overly jealous, he was hurting Nami. She suddenly heard a door shut and she scrambled back over to the bed and threw the comforter over her. She was lying there, her breathing heavy, when she heard the door open. She popped up in bed and found Zoro standing there, staring at her.

"Z-zoro…uh…" she blushed and looked down at herself and blushed more before looking up at him again. There was a smirk on his face as he made his way over to her.

"Now that you're awake, why don't we discuss some things…my little navigator." he purred to her and put his right knee on the bed by her left hip. She gasped as she looked up at him with shock.

"Z-zoro, what-" she didn't get to finish as he leaned down and captured her lips. She moaned and kissed him back, wanting this as much as he did. She was gasping for air when he pulled back and touched her lip with his thumb.

"Nami…you stir things in me best left alone…" he said quietly and then pushed her back with his own body, kissing her again. He pulled her legs up so that they cradled his hips and kissed her neck. She moaned and squirmed, not prepared for this kind of assault.

"Zoro…we can't…s-someone might-" again, he cut her off with a sound thrust of his hips. She gasped and arched towards him.

"That will no longer be an issue, my sweet little navigator." he purred at her and rolled so that she was sitting on top of him now. She stared down at him, unsure. He pulled her down so that she was pressed against him and he growled. "You are mine and I will never let you go." he nuzzled her and she shivered. Such a strong man…

She leaned down and kissed him, hesitantly at first, but then a little more confidently. She could feel him kneading the muscles in her thighs. She groaned and then suddenly found herself on her back staring up at Zoro, whose eyes were dark with passion. "Can't…I can't wait…" he panted and then she felt him invading her body. She gasped and arched against him, her nails digging into his shoulders. She felt him murmuring things against her shoulder as he kissed and nipped and sucked on her skin.

She could hear him panting things…nonsensical things. She felt him going slow, giving her deep thrusts that stole her breath. She stared up at him as he pulled away from her and looked down at her, still thrusting into her. Her eyes were wide and his were narrowed. She felt him speed up a little and she whimpered. She wanted him to go faster. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him to her, whispering things to him. She begged him to go faster and he complied, moving faster.

Just when she didn't think it could get any better, he hitched her legs higher and she screamed as he thrust into her again. He groaned and started moving faster and faster, finally pounding into her and making her babble incoherently. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled her scent, moaning against her, letting her know how much he was enjoying doing this with her. He could feel the heat beginning, the coil that let him know he was almost there. He was panting as he felt her go ramrod stiff and almost buck him off. She screamed, louder than he'd ever heard her, her vaginal walls spasmed around him as he continued to thrust into her. He felt her twitching, her muscles jumping. She was now moaning in little pants, begging him to end it.

He could tell it wouldn't take much to get her off again, so he reached down between them and touched her, making her jump. He heard her cry out again and felt her muscles clamp down on him almost painfully as she came again. Between her cries of pleasure and the friction caused by her body tightening around him, he felt that heat suffuse his body once more and he cried out, feeling himself empty inside her. He held himself over her, still joined, for a few minutes before collapsing on top of her. He could feel himself still inside her, the small aftershocks making him gasp.

He could feel her stirring beneath him, but he was reluctant to pull out. So, he merely rolled onto his back, still joined with her, and draped her over him. He sighed and pulled the covers over them and snuggled up to her. Nami was slightly confused, but much too tired to say anything as she just let him hold her.


End file.
